Sem destino
by Anna Potter
Summary: Sua vida, ele. Seu amor, ele. Sua salvação, ele. O destino de ambos, nenhum. Essa fic eh uma fic SB, espero q gostem...bjuxxxx
1. Default Chapter

Prólogo:  
  
E lá estava ela. Chorando.E lá estava ela. Pensando. Simplesmente parecia que ninguém se importava mais com ela. Claro, existiam outros, muitos outros em seu lugar. Estava sempre de lado. Era sempre ela a culpada. Era raro receber um carinho, e quando o faziam, ou era por obrigação ou por pena. Por mais que não quisesse, sabia que era. Não tinha muitos amigos, não sabia em quem confiar exatamente; não mais. Existiram traidores, muita gente falsa. Muita dor. A pessoa em quem mais confiava, era louca, e simplesmente perdera (novamente) a confiança em alguém. Por que se sentia tão sozinha? Por que se sentia tão triste? Podia não ter tudo que sempre quis, mas tinha o suficiente para ser feliz. Não era o que sempre diziam? E já era rotineiro aquele aperto no coração seguido pelas incontáveis lágrimas (vergonhosas) que escorriam por sua pele madrepérola. Ninguém se importava se estava feliz, triste, com frio, com fome, com vergonha, chateada, com medo, se dormia ou não à noite...também, não importava, nunca importava nada que sentia. Tinha apenas que obedecer seus pais, fazer exatamente o que todos fizeram e ganharia depois um "você fez o certo, pelo contrário, não seria mais considerada da família". Seus comentários e opiniões sempre dispensados, ou então tachados como "ridículos", ou então, ninguém nem ao menos os escutava. Ninguém nunca a ouvia, nunca dava razão, nunca se preocupava verdadeiramente. Era tão difícil viver sozinha naquele mundo horrível que às vezes tinha vontade de sumir, pra sempre! Não era a mais bonita, não era a mais inteligente, não era a mais querida...simplesmente não era nada! Só mais um no meio da multidão. Tinha certeza que ninguém sentiria sua falta, o máximo que falariam seria "tão nova...", e como já não se importavam, como ninguém nunca se importou, o objeto reluzente em cima da mesa de cabeceira era muito tentador. Ela o pegou, e primeiramente o admirou. Sorriu. Um sorriso triste e sombrio ao mesmo tempo. Segurou-o com as duas mãos, em direção ao ventre que desconfiava ser seco, e então, direcionou-o com força na direção desejada. Um grito invadiu o ambiente, e sabia que talvez toda a parte de cima da casa também. Chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo, pois sabia que aqueles seriam os últimos momentos, a última vez que faria isso....  
  
N/A: Bom, nha, tirei a idéia pelo o que eu mesma tava sentindo, daí depoix só modifiquei umas coisinhas, acrescentei outras eeeeeee......aí está!Mandem reviews, falem o que acharam, e ah, tentem descobrir quem é /i e qual será o shipper....hahahahahhahahaha (risadinha maquiavélica). Xenti, bjauuuuummmmmmm.....e um bjaum expecial pra XÚ (Majú), que me dexo cum essa mania di "x", kkkkkkkkk...... Té o próximo caítulo!!!!! 


	2. Capitulo um

A claridade invadiu o ambiente, o que a fez abrir os olhos e acordar. Instintivamente levantou com grande dificuldade a mão e a pos na frente, bloqueando o reflexo. Seus olhos já haviam se fechado, após sentir que pesavam como se houvesse chumbo em suas pálpebras. Sentiu uma dor percorrer- lhe o corpo todo, principalmente a região do ventre quando tentou mover-se. Estava confusa e dolorida, e antes mesmo que pudesse se perguntar onde estava exatamente, alguém abriu a porta. Virou-se, novamente com grande dificuldade, e encarou "ele"; a pessoa que mais odiava (ou amava) de todas que conhecia...  
  
"Há-há-há...muito engraçado, Bellatrix! Agora, faça o favor de me contar essa história direitinho."  
  
"Eu já te falei, que droga Sirius! Eu tava andando, tropecei, fui tentar segurar na cômoda, onde num sei porque tava a faca, e...acabei me cortando!"  
  
"Bellatrix...." ele a olhou com reprovação.  
  
Bella revirou os olhos e pos a mão levemente sobre a barriga, por causa do enorme e profundo corte.  
  
"Arghh...primeiro me responde, o que eu tô fazendo aqui, onde é aqui, e como eu vim parar aqui! Depois, me traz alguma coisa pra comer porque eu nunca senti tanta fome na minha vida! Então, eu respondo."  
  
Sirius bufou. Levantou-se, foi até um canto do quarto onde se encontravam e telefonou para a recepção pedindo tudo do que, supostamente, sobrara do café da manhã. Já eram onze horas da manhã, mas sabia que Bellatrix, após ficar dois dias em "coma", apenas dormindo e acordando vez ou outra, sem ter comido nada, apenas com o soro que Sirius a fazia engolir, estaria faminta e não conseguiria esperar.  
  
"Muito bem agora que eu já pedi sua comida, me conte a verdadeira história." Ele falou já sem paciência. Estava já hora uma hora tentando fazê-la falar a verdade.  
  
"Não, priminho querido. Primeiro você me responde o que eu lhe perguntei!" ela falou com uma voz suave e letal.  
  
"Bellatrix, pare agora com isso. Eu te salvei da morte, vê se me conta a VERDADEIRA história!"  
  
Os olhos dela brilharam e seus lábios viraram apenas uma fina linha em seu rosto, de tanto que ela os pressionou.  
  
"QUEM TE GARANTE QUE EU NÃO QUERIA MORRER, HEIN SIRIUS BLACK?!"  
  
Dessa vez, ele ficou irritado, e quando ia começar a retrucar, viu que Bellatrix empalideceu e logo em seguida seu rosto se contorceu de dor. Provavelmente havia se esforçado muito e o machucado voltara a doer exageradamente.  
  
"Tente não fazer esforço. E agora, finalmente me conte o que aconteceu." Disse ele ajudando-a a voltar a posição que permanecera durante os últimos dois dias: deitada.  
  
"Está bem." bufou "Eu simplesmente tentei me matar. Pronto! Satisfeito?!"  
  
"Simplesmente?!" ele riu debochadamente "E por que?"  
  
"Isso não é da sua conta!"  
  
Ele levantou-se da cama e seu rosto de repente adquiriu uma tonalidade avermelhada.  
  
"Sim, Bellatrix, isso é SIM da minha conta à partir do momento em que eu salvei a sua vida!"  
  
Ela também começou a ficar nervosa.  
  
"E eu já disse, quem te garante que eu queria ser salva?" seus olhos novamente brilharam e ela tentou se levantar, mas uma forte dor, como se sua pele estivesse rasgando mais ainda a fez cair na cama e gritar.  
  
"Eu te falei para não se esforçar!" Sirius praticamente pulou na cama, tirou o cobertor que cobria Bellatrix, e com a varinha em punho e alguns primeiros socorros no pé da cama, e começou refazer o curativo e a costurar, com um feitiço, claro, o machucado. Assim que terminou, foi lavar as mãos, e pegar o remédio que estava dando a Bella, para que ela não sentisse tanta dor e para que a ferida cicatrizasse mais rápido. Alguns minutos depois, bateram na porta servindo o café da manhã.  
  
"Finalmente..." resmungou ela.  
  
Sirius riu e pôs a bandeja na cama.  
  
"Quer que eu a ajude a sentar-se?" perguntou  
  
"Será que a ferida não abrirá novamente?"  
  
"Acredito que não. Apenas não se esforce muito." Ele deu a volta até ficar a seu lado e a ajudou. Também a ajudou a comer. E então percebeu como ela estava fraca. Devia estar comendo mal há algumas semanas, provavelmente desde Hogwarts. Hogwarts...sorriu tristemente ao lembrar-se da escola. Tanto Bella quanto ele haviam se formado há poucas semanas. Duas, mais precisamente. Era pra Sirius estar curtindo com os amigos, mas lá estava ele, salvando a vida e cuidando da garota que mais repugnava. E pensando bem....talvez não a repugnasse tanto assim, afinal, tinha tido a chance de deixá-la lá, morrendo.  
  
"Sim, você teve a chance....e devia ter aproveitado..."  
  
"Bellatrix, quer parar de ler minha mente?!" ele a repreendeu num tom que misturava raiva e divertimento, e ela continuou a falar, como se nada mais tivesse sido dito.  
  
"Mas sua coragem Grifinoriana não o deixou, apesar do sangue Black correr em suas veias." Ela riu levemente "Quem diria.....por ironia do destino, um grifinoriano, mais precisamente o meu primo idiota amador de trouxas iria me salvar da morte.  
  
Sirius, ao contrário do que ela pensava, apenas riu e balançou negativamente a cabeça. De repente, as bochechas claras dela ficaram levemente coradas, e em seguida ela exclamou.  
  
"Sirius, seu pervertido! Você me viu nua!" e riu em seguida  
  
Ele a acompanhou no riso.  
  
"Eu já havia visto antes, qual o problema?!"  
  
Bella riu.  
  
"Sim, mas nós tínhamos...quantos anos...sete?!" Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça incrédula "Você é mesmo um sacana....faz jus à fama que tem..."  
  
Quem os tinha visto durante 17 anos não os reconheceria. Lá estavam eles, Sirius e Bellatrix, rindo e conversando civilizadamente, como nunca haviam feito na vida.  
  
Três dias já haviam se passado, e Bellatrix começara a levantar-se da cama e andar vagarosamente pelo quarto somente agora. Era estranho; Sirius, por alguma razão havia salvo sua vida, o que ela não queria que acontecesse, ao menos no começo. Tudo agora, apesar de ainda estar confuso, parecia tão...bom. Tão perfeito estar com ele. Estava se sentindo segura, apesar de não saber onde estavam, quais eram suas intenções e se sua família estava ou não os procurando. Era difícil admitir, mas resolveu assumir logo, afinal, há anos não se sentia tão bem! Precisava perguntar a Sirius tudo que tinha para perguntar, precisava tirar essas dúvidas de sua mente, mas tinha medo de estragar essa calma tão...única, que reinava entre eles. Nesse exato momento, o próprio irrompeu o quarto, e sorriu assim que a viu de pé no quarto.  
  
"Que bom que já está se recuperando rápido!"  
  
Bellatrix revirou os olhos. "Estou me sentindo uma tola inútil! Sabe, sinto que estou te dando trabalho," ela corou e abaixou a cabeça "e eu odeio ser dependente e dar trabalho aos outros, entende?!" olhou para ele com os olhos suplicantes.  
  
Sirius logo entendeu o que ela queria dizer.  
  
"Bom, senhorita, eu já sei o que quer dizer com isso. Não se preocupe, dentro de alguns poucos dias já poderá sair do quarto e sim, eu lhe responderei tudo que tem que saber, porque sei como deve estar confusa....mas, até lá, mate-se de curiosidade e ansiedade."  
  
Ela novamente revirou os olhos e fez uma careta.  
  
"Sirius, mas eu quero saber [i]agora[/i]..."  
  
Ele riu.  
  
"Primeiro, que tal tomar um banho e por essa muda de roupas que eu lhe comprei, ao invés de uma das minhas camisas enormes? Quem sabe se você se comportar direitinho, quem sabe eu não tenha uma...ahn...surpresinha...."  
  
"Eu me rendo....mas fique sabendo, que eu só vou tomar um banho e ficar mais comportadinha, porque eu realmente preciso de um banho e porque não quero fazer esforço...porque você fique sabendo que..."  
  
Dessa vez, [i]ele[/i] revirou os olhos, fingindo estar irritado.  
  
"Cala a boca Bellatrix, e vai logo pro banho!"  
  
Ela mostrou-se indignada, mas Sirius pegou seu braço e a levou até o banheiro. Em seguida, abriu a torneira da banheira e verificou a temperatura.  
  
"Desculpe-me, priminha, mas eu vou ser obrigado a te ajudar a tirar a roupa..." disse ele começando a abrir os botões da camisa que ela usava. Sirius abaixou a tampa do vaso e sentou-se nele, enquanto Bellatrix estava de pé, e ele abria os botões da camisa. De repente suas mãos começaram a tremer, e ele sentiu as gotas de suor formando-se em sua testa. Tudo aquilo....estava tão estranho e tão sexy ao mesmo tempo... Assim que tirou a camisa dela, a pegou no colo e pôs na banheira, que agora já estava cheia. Precisou sair do ambiente na mesma hora, já não estava mais agüentando. Precisava tomar um ar. Aquela não havia sido a primeira vez que a havia visto nua, mas a primeira vez que a via nua e consciente. Depois de uma longa uma hora e meia, Bella saiu do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha. Estava mancando, e parecia que a água quente a deixara um pouco tonta. Sirius prontamente a pegou no colo e depositou na cama.  
  
"Você está bem?" perguntou com o semblante preocupado.  
  
"Sim, apenas um pouco tonta."  
  
"Quer que eu a ajude?"  
  
Ela riu.  
  
"Acho que consigo..."  
  
"Mesmo?!" perguntou descrente e desapontado, no fundo.  
  
"Aham. Vá tomando banho enquanto me recupero e me troco."  
  
"Está bem. Qualquer coisa, grite."  
  
Bellatrix apenas sorriu. E pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, um sorriso sincero, de agradecimento.  
  
N/A: Nhááááá....ngm comentou!!! ( Mas td bem......bom, se qlgme stiver lendo e gostar, pleaseeeee, comenteeee!!!!!!! Fico por aki.....bjuxxxx 


	3. Capitulo dois

O sol invadiu o quarto anunciando um novo dia. Bellatrix acordou com a luz em seus olhos, e amaldiçoando o astro brilhante que iluminava o mundo, por sua existência. De repente, toda sua raiva passara. Assim que olhou para o lado e viu Sirius dormindo, esparramado, sem camisa, ao seu lado. Será que ele havia dormido a seu lado todas essas noites? Ela não sabia, mas sentiu um certo desapontamento por não ter visto antes. Aquela visão era tão boa... Virou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e ficou a contemplar-lhe o rosto. Era tão perfeito, tão lindo, apesar de sua testa estar ligeiramente franzido, o que significava uma certa preocupação, ele estava lhe parecendo tão belo e vulnerável que ela sentiu vontade de tocar em seu rosto e em seu corpo. E assim o fez. Tocou-lhe a bochecha levemente com os dedos longos e finos, e então o nariz perfeito dele, e desceu para a boca. Suspirou. Era tudo tão perfeito naquele rosto que ela sentiu até um estranho aperto no peito. Sua cabeça começou a rodar e sentiu-se cada vez mais tonta, conforme sua mão descia pelo pescoço, e peito do homem ao seu lado. Sirius remexeu-se na cama, e ela rapidamente tirou a mão e soltou um grito baixo de exclamação. Ele abriu os olhos levemente e franziu por inteiro a testa.  
  
"Bellatrix, está melhor?" perguntou com uma voz pastosa  
  
"Sim. Mas eu não lembro o que me aconteceu ontem. Só lembro de ter sentido um sono tão forte que...acabei dormindo." Ela sorriu "Mas estou melhor agora."  
  
"Que bom...."  
  
"Sabe no que eu estava pensando?" perguntou virando-se de frente, novamente com certa dificuldade.  
  
"Não....eu não sei a arte da leglimencia!"  
  
Bella riu.  
  
"Bem, você não sabe, mas eu sim. Então, por que simplesmente não consegui ler sua mente e descobrir as respostas para tudo que eu queria saber?"  
  
"Não sei...talvez um..."  
  
"Feitiço bloqueador?"  
  
"Sim..."  
  
"Mas isso não é o bastante. Eu já tenho experiência, conseguiria ler sua mente facilmente."  
  
"Bella, Bella....você me surpreende as vezes. Estava muito fraca, não é obvio?" perguntou irritado  
  
"Acho que tem alguém de TPM aqui, não?" ela riu, mas ele não a acompanhou. "O que houve Sírius?"  
  
"Acho que está na hora de você saber toda a verdade..." falou seriamente.  
  
------------------------------------------------ ------------  
  
"Calma aí, então você tá querendo me dizer que salvou minha vida, fugiu comigo e que nós estamos na Irlanda?"  
  
Sirius confirmou com a cabeça.  
  
"Estamente."  
  
"Mas então...todos devem estar atrás de nós! Por Merlin, Sirius, você tem noção do perigo que nós estamos correndo? Tem noção do perigo que correu ao tentar salvar minha vida? E se eu morresse?! Iriam julgá-lo culpado!"  
  
Sirius riu.  
  
"Agora você está preocupada se um inocente iria ser injustiçado?" ele gargalhou "Você realmente está mudada, Bella...."  
  
"Sírius Black! Pára já com essa brincadeira!"  
  
"Bella, não se preocupe. Antes de sair com você, eu e uma amiga cuidamos de você. Pra que não houvesse perigo. Então, quando você estava um pouco mais consciente, dois dias depois, nós partimos em um trem para a Irlanda. Eu deixei um bilhete, dizendo que estávamos saindo para viajar. Obviamente não disse para onde....ao menos não o certo...apenas que iríamos viajar pela Europa. "  
  
"Isso seria impossível. Todos lá sabiam que nós não nos dávamos bem, que nos odiávamos, ninguém acreditaria!"  
  
"Bom...se não acreditaram, ao menos ficaram felizes, pois eu disse que você e eu tínhamos um acordo. Você me mostraria algumas comunidades de bruxos onde se ensinava algumas coisas sobre magia negra, e que tentaria me convencer."  
  
"Você pirou mais ainda!"  
  
"Calma...o bilhete não estava no meu nome...estava no seu."  
  
Ela sentou-se e abriu a boca incrédula.  
  
"Sírius...nós estamos numa enrascada....eles provavelmente não acreditaram....e se estiverem atrás de nós?"  
  
"Esqueça isso....sinceramente, ninguém lá liga para nós, e contanto que não interfiramos sem eus negócios, está tudo ótimo"  
  
"Mas e seus...amigos?"  
  
Sirius riu. "Eles ficaram decepcionados de que eu não estava comemorando com eles. Mas Lily deu um jeito de inventar uma historia."  
  
"Então foi a Evans que me salvou?" ela fez uma cara de nojo.  
  
"Foi...e você deve muito para ela."  
  
"Ah, não me enche, Sirius!"  
  
"Muito bem...agora é a sua vez de contar tudo...."  
  
Seus olhos arregalaram em desespero, não estava com vontade de contar. Não tinha vontade de falar sobre o ocorrido. Sentia-se tola por ter tentado faze algo assim. De repente, algumas imagens sobre uma estação de trem lotada de gente, e alguém segurando seu braço a ajudando a andar e então só se lembra de ter sido carregada por um grande corredor, subir algumas escadas e depois...nada mais.  
  
"Espere....acho que lembro alguma coisa do dia em que viemos até aqui."  
  
"Sim, e algumas horas depois você praticamente entrou em coma. Só dormia, e acordava esporadicamente, não se lembra?"  
  
Bellatrix balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
"Já que eu acabei dormindo ontem, bem que você poderia me mostrar a surpresa hoje, não?"  
  
Sirius a olhou desconfiado. Parecia que havia esquecido o assunto. Finalmente suspirou e jogou as mãos para o alto, cedendo.  
  
------------------------------------------ ------------------  
  
Passeavam pelas ruas de Dublin. Sirius segurava algumas sacolas e Bella tomava um sorvete. O dia estava quente, apesar do sol não estar tão forte. Retiraram dinheiro da conta que os Black tinham na Irlanda e compraram tudo que precisavam. Dali a alguns poucos dias, partiriam para os Estados Unidos.  
  
"Eu torno a repetir...isso é loucura. E se algo acontecer com meu machucado?"  
  
"Bella, você sabe que seu machucado irá cicatrizar totalmente em alguns dias, e então não terá porque se preocupar."  
  
Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.  
  
"Lembra de quando vínhamos para cá nas férias de inverno?"  
  
"Lembro" ela sorriu "Tínhamos quantos anos? Sete, oito..." ele sorriu.  
  
"Sim...depois que entramos para Hogwarts nunca mais viémos." Falou melancólica "Eu gostava daqui."  
  
"Eu também....Mas aqui estamos nós novamente."  
  
"Oh, por Merlin! Sirius....nosso aniversário é daqui a cinco dias!"  
  
Ele riu. "Pois é...daqui cinco dias nós estaremos na América e seremos maiores de idade. Faremos o que quisermos, quando quisermos e principalmente, seremos donos do próprio nariz, sem que ninguém interfira em nosso caminho."  
  
Os olhos de Bella brilharam.  
  
"Esperei tanto por isso...."  
  
"Esperamos!" corrigiu nós vamos comemorar?"  
  
"Eu estive pensando...nós poderíamos sair, dançar a noite inteira, se embebedar, e depois dormir até as duas da tarde do dia seguinte e acordar com uma puta ressaca!"  
  
Ela pareceu avaliar por um tempo, e depois sorriu. Estavam andando lado-a-lado, e ela virou a cabeça na direção de Sirius. "É...gostei!"  
  
Ele retribui o sorriso.  
  
"Sim, realmente...ninguém acreditaria que nós algum dia iríamos ser dois "fugitivos" na Irlanda, após você salvar minha vida e fugir depois de inventar uma puta mentira, e ainda por cima, ninguém acreditaria que estaríamos combinando o que fazer no nosso aniversário, sendo que por 17 anos nós nos amaldiçoamos por ter nascido no mesmo dia e no mesmo ano. Sim, é realmente irônico!"  
  
"Bellatrix!" exclamou indignado "Dá pra parar de ler minha mente?!"  
  
Ela gargalhou e assim continuaram, com Bella o provocando lendo sua mente toda hora, e ele esbravejando. Aquilo, por mais estranho que pareça, era uma diversão para os dois.  
  
N/A: Oieeeee......nhaaaiii...eu quero agradecer a Rafaela Black, que mandou uma review!!!! Brigadããããoooooooo......maus ai num ter respondido, mas é qui deu pani nu meu e-mail, mas agora já concertou, PLEASEEEE, MANDEM REVIEWSSS!!! E agradeço tbm a Amanda Mira Black que me deu o maior incentivo a continuar a escrever....bjuxxxx.......e ah, leiam a triologia dela, e a cont. "Após o veu" eh mtooo boa.... Agora sim eu vou....bjuxxxx 


End file.
